Mi Bello Ángel
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Naruto piensa que no es el hombre indicado para Hinata, por lo que toma una medida drástica... pero Hinata ya no es una chiquilla y no piensa dejar ir al amor de su vida así de simple. un fic mega romántico y meloso pasen y disfrútenlo. Clasificación: M.


**Hola personitas kawaiii, se que me desaparecí por un tiempo, y que no he terminado de escribir "tu eres mi razón de ser" pero como recompensa les he escrito este hermoso fic NaruHina ^^ espero sea de su agrado, les prometo regresar pronto a FF con nuevos e interesantes proyectos.**

**Notitas: el mundo de Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishi~sensei ^^**

* * *

**Mi bello Ángel**

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, su mirada se posó en esa carta que se encontraba entre sus manos. Recordó como la había escrito sin miramientos, con mucha determinación, plasmando cada palabra, cada acción, cada sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos pero ahora que tenía que dejarla para que su amada la leyera, fue cuando empezó a dudar. A su parecer, esa era la mejor opción, llevaba varios días meditándolo y no había podido encontrar algo mejor que eso.

Otro pequeño suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios, depósito la carta en el buro de su cama e instintivamente su mirada se poso en cada rincón de ese pequeño cuarto, que a pesar de ser pequeño había sido su hogar por un hermoso año. Su mente lo traicionó y recordó cada uno de los bellos momentos que había vivido con su ángel. Miro la fotografía que estaba en el buro, ahí se encontraba él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entre sus brazos estaba ese ser que le robaba el sueño. Volvió su vista de inmediato, si seguía mirando esa fotografía se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado. No lejos de la puerta se encontraba su tocador, ese tocador que contenía los perfumes que ella usaba, instintivamente recordó su dulce aroma a lavanda, ¡ese bendito cuarto le traía recuerdos!

Cuando su vista se poso en la cama se dio un golpe en la cara, no podía permitirse recordar lo que en ella había vivido, sintió que el aire le hacía falta, tomó su sudadera y salió de la habitación deseando dejar todos esos recuerdos tras de aquella puerta, aunque su alma se partiera en dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mi amor, ya llegue -se sorprendió un poco al no recibir respuesta, comúnmente su hiperactivo novio al escucharla entrar salía corriendo para llenarla de besos, pero ese día no era el caso –Naruto ¿estás aquí? –su voz se empezaba a oír preocupada... ahora caía en cuenta, su novio llevaba días distante y muy callado. Nada característico de él. Cuando entró a la habitación su preocupación aumento, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

-Naruto, si esto es una broma... no me está haciendo gracia- cuando encendió la luz vio que todo estaba igual, solo una pequeña carta rompía esa regla, la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó.

_Hola mi bello ángel._

_Sé que estas pocas palabras no bastaran para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que, aunque me duela en el alma, la decisión que tome fue la mejor para los dos. Admitiré que todo este tiempo fui un hombre muy egoísta, por que una mujer como tú, tan maravillosa y extraordinaria no merecía permanecer alado de alguien como yo, desde mucho tiempo atrás lo supe pero mi codicioso ser no permitía apartarte de mi lado. Pero ya no puedo seguir siendo ese hombre, el cual te ha lastimado de mil y un formas, soy un hombre con muchos problemas, te aleje de tus seres queridos, se que a tu padre no le agrado, que él quería para su princesa alguien de principios, de una moral intachable pero desgraciadamente te cruzaste con un hombre impulsivo que nunca piensa las cosas antes de actuar. Es momento de abrir los ojos, debes de encontrar a un hombre que siempre te proteja, que se desviva por complacerte, que tenga el suficiente dinero para tenerte en una caja de cristal y te venere como la princesa que eres. Encuentra un caballero, ya que yo soy un pobre desdichado que no puede ofrecerte más que unas míseras migajas de lo que tú te mereces. Necesitas alguien que no haya sufrido como yo, que además de ser considerado contigo sea buen amigo, que respete a tu familia, que no sea posesivo y celoso contigo, que te divierta y que nunca de los nuncas te lastime._

_Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y ahora te dejo en libertad, perdóname por todas las heridas que te cause._

_Con amor Naruto Uzumaki._

Unas gotas cayeron en el papel, sus manos temblorosas arrugaron la hoja al instante… ahora, ella entendía todo… y si creía ese rubio que todo iba a ser tan fácil… entonces en realidad no conocía a Hinata Hyuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke, abre la puerta por favor –Hinata tocaba con mucha insistencia en el departamento del mejor amigo de su "novio", conforme pasaba el tiempo, los toquidos eran cada vez más insistentes –se que Naruto-kun está ahí contigo, no lo puedes esconder toda la vida-.

Dentro de la habitación un desconsolado Naruto le rogaba a su mejor amigo que no le hiciera caso a la peliazul de sus sueños que se estaba empeñando en tirar la puerta.

-¡Hip!… por el amor de Dios, Sasuke… no le abras, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en años ¡hip! Si le abres, todo se irá al carajo, ¡hip! necesito dejar pasar unos días –lloraba un desconsolado Naruto –si la vuelvo a ver, me olvidare de todo lo que le escribí en esa vendita carta y nada abra valido la pena ¡hip!-.

-en primera… no sé por qué me metiste en este embrollo, si tu lo causaste, tú deberías de salir SOLO de el, en segunda… no veo la necesidad de emborracharte para "según tú" darte valor cuando en realidad ya eres un completo ¡Baka¡ sin los efectos del alcohol, además… tu no toleras el alcohol, apenas abriste la botella y ya te emborrachaste -Sasuke se estaba empezando a enfurecer.

-entiéndeme de una vez, era lo mejor para los dos ¡hip! ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo, tuve que beber sake para poder olvidarla, ¡la amo con todo mi ser¡ necesito algo para sacarla de aquí –Naruto oprimía su pecho con mucha fuerza, mientras que los timbrazos y golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más insistentes.

-no sé porque discuto contigo, la única persona que puede hacerte entrar en razón está detrás de esa puerta y quieras o no, hablaras con ella –dicho esto, Sasuke se dirigió a la puesta y la abrió –Adelante Hina, este testarudo es todo tuyo –Sasuke tomo las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la casa de su hermano, para darles más privacidad a la pareja y que lograran arreglar sus problemas.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, la borrachera se le fue de golpe, no quería mirar a la mujer que lo había hecho inmensamente feliz desde el momento que la conoció y ver en su rostro dolor o desilusión, por eso había dejado esa carta… era tan cobarde que no podía decírselo a la cara. Antes de que su mente procesara algo, sintió las delicadas manos de Hinata posarse en sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla, cuando sus miradas se conectaron ella bajo el rostro y beso a su adorado rubio como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una necesidad enorme de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba, instintivamente las manos de Naruto se colocaron en su cintura y atrayéndola hacía él, la sentó en sus piernas devorando con ternura esos labios que ya extrañaba. Cuando el aire les hizo falta y sus labios empezaron a separarse poco a poco. Naruto no podía abrir los ojos, estaba aterrado.

-no me lo hagas mas difícil Hina, estoy seguro de la decisión que he tomado –tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que la hermosa chica que se encontraba en su regazo era una simple ilusión creada por su mente para torturarlo.

-si estas tan seguro de eso, abre los ojos y dímelo a la cara –Hinata no se explicaba de donde estaba sacando el valor suficiente para retarlo de ese modo, sabía que su rubio siempre cumplía sus promesas y si él se había propuesto olvidarla, lo cumpliría pero aun tenía esperanzas, el beso que se acababan de dar demostraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo difícil que le estaba costando alejarse de ella.

Naruto no sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas… pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, no podía enfrentarse a esa cara angelical y decirle que se alejara de él, que era una mala influencia y que su compañia no le traería nada bueno. Al ver la indecisión de este, Hinata volvió a besarlo ahora con más ímpetu, viendo que él no ponía resistencia enrollo sus brazos a la altura de su cuello profundizando el beso.

La voluntad de Naruto se estaba yendo por el desagüe, su cerebro no podía procesar bien. El aroma de Hinata era su adicción.

-mi amor, yo no soy la mujer perfecta que tú crees, como cualquier otro tengo defectos y virtudes, siempre he sido torpe y rara vez digo lo que pienso, nunca he destacado en algo y le tengo miedo a muchas cosas pero desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ha cambiado, gracias a ti he podido superar mis temores, tu eres el sol que ilumina mi vida, eres la fuerza que me impulsa a superar las adversidades, siempre has sido mi sostén en todo momento –Hinata le susurraba al oído aun manteniendo el abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, ella rara vez podía transmitir todo lo que sentía con palabras, pero al ser Naruto la persona que la escuchaba simplemente dejo que su corazón hablara -¿Cómo te hago entender que si te alejas de mi, todo mi mundo se caería? –Naruto sintió como Hinata empezaba a llorar silenciosamente, en ese momento su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, un día él se había jurado nunca lastimarla y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-no quería lastimarte ¡te juro que era lo que menos quería! simplemente me he dado cuenta que no soy el hombre que debe estar a tu lado, no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú en realidad mereces –Naruto acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué no eres el hombre que necesito? Mi amor, tu lógica está mal, ¡eres mucho más de lo que merezco¡-Hinata soltó el agarre y volvió a posar sus ojos perla en la mirada agua-azul que tanto amaba -¿Cómo puedes pensar que encontrare a un hombre mejor que tú? El hombre perfecto para mi es el que estoy viendo en estos momentos-.

-pero no soy perfecto… soy celoso, impulsivo y testarudo-.

-y eso es lo que más amo de ti, no necesito al típico hombre que con dinero pueda comprarme a mí y a mi familia, esto que has hecho solo demuestra el gran hombre que eres, tratando de alejarte de mí por creer que me hacías daño, pero algo que he aprendido de ti el hermoso tiempo que hemos estado juntos es que también puedo ser demasiado ambiciosa como para dejarte en libertad-.

-pero no te merezco… –Hinata pozo sus dedos en los labios de Naruto para acallar su queja, maldiciendo sus adentros por no haber colocado sus labios en vez de sus dedos para silenciarlo, Naruto tomo esa mano y besándola quedamente susurro –pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de ti, pensé que era lo mejor para los dos –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios –ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti mi bello ángel, en el momento que decidí alejarme de ti sentí que me consumía por dentro, tu eres mi razón de vivir, gracias a ti pude ver que no estaba solo en este mundo, tú me hiciste olvidar las desgracias de mi niñez, estoy seguro que en mi otra vida fui un gran ser humano, ya que en esta puedo tenerte a mi lado –Naruto beso delicadamente a Hinata, disfrutando cada momento, cada sensación que le provocaba –discúlpame si te hice sufrir mi amor –se oía sinceridad en sus palabras.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de la ojiperla, sus brazos volvieron a posarse en el cuello de su amado, ya se habían besado muchas veces, pero la sensación que les provocaba ese beso a los dos no se podía comparar con ningún otro, era una sensación de inmensa felicidad con una mezcla de satisfacción y un toque de deseo.

Naruto cargo a su princesa aun sin despegar sus labios y la recostó en la cama olvidándose por completo que esa no era su habitación –discúlpame por ser un baka, pero soy un baka que te ama con todo su ser –Naruto se coloco ligeramente encima de ella, distribuyendo su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarla y regalándole un delicado beso que los hacía sentir que estaban flotando.

-te amo tanto, nunca te alejes de mi lado –Hinata susurraba mientras los labios de Naruto recorrían delicadamente su clavícula. Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más irregulares, sus fuertes latidos hacían que la sangre recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Naruto solo sentía el cuerpo de Hinata estremecerse debajo de él mientras sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo.

Hinata mordió delicadamente el cuello de Naruto, ella sabía que ese lugar era el punto débil de su amado y cuando él dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido supo que conocía a la perfección a ese ser que tanto amaba. Ella quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que sus manos le estaban provocando por lo que poco a poco empezó a recorrer su ancha espalda aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La ropa empezó a estorbarles por lo que los delicados dedos de Hinata empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Naruto deleitándose cuando sus dedos recorrieron a libertad el torso de su chico, Naruto no quería quedarse atrás por lo que delicadamente quito el suéter de Hinata llevándose con él la pequeña blusa que tenia debajo. Naruto ya conocía el cuerpo de Hinata a la perfección pero nunca se cansaría de admirarlo cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, al sentir la mirada de Naruto las mejillas de ella se colorearon de un tono carmesí que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar ahora volviéndose cada vez mas demandantes, los dedos de Naruto viajaron al sur rosando ligeramente el abdomen de Hinata provocando un estremecimiento de parte de ella, quito con delicadeza el pantalón y los zapatos para darle mayor accesibilidad a sus manos de recorrer el cuerpo de su amada, poco después de que su ropa desapareció, la de Naruto también voló por los aires, en esos momento estaban los dos desnudos, disfrutándose mutuamente, recorriéndose con sus manos y con sus labios. Naruto ya se encontraba listo y viendo que su hermosa novia también lo estaba se coloco entre sus piernas e iniciaron una danza tan característica que muchas otras veces se habían demostrado al momento de hacer el amor.

Hinata sintió el calor arrebatador que los roces de Naruto le provocaban, sus quejidos de satisfacción ahora se convertían en gritos de placer, Naruto trataba de controlar el aire que trabajosamente entraba a sus pulmones borrándole la vista y haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas del gozo que estaba sintiendo.

Después de unos minutos de deleite total Hinata estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y gritando el nombre del amor de su vida (ese rubio que amaba con cada célula de su organismo), le enterró las uñas en su espalda perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. A los pocos segundo Naruto llego al punto máximo de su satisfacción sintiendo una dicha inmensa ya que era con el amor de su vida con quien se encontraba.

Cuando aun trataban de que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad Naruto acuno entre sus brazos a Hinata y depositándole un tierno beso en la frente se juro nunca separarse de su ángel.

-descansa mi amor, nunca volveré a alejarme de ti –Hinata cerró sus ojos viajando al mundo de los sueños teniendo la certeza de que cuando despertara su hermoso príncipe estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**ojala les haya gustado este FF NaruHina, cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario es bien recibido con un lindo review ^^**

**nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne! **

**Att: Kathy~chan**


End file.
